memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan language
The Romulan language was used within the Romulan Star Empire. Its written form consists of square and rectangular letters. (e.g., TNG: "The Mind's Eye", "Face of the Enemy"; DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges"; Star Trek Nemesis). The spoken language had three dialects, and was difficult to distinguish from the Vulcan language to those not proficient in xenolinguistics. It was also known as Rihannsu. (Star Trek). Dialects * Low Rihan ( ) * High Rihan (also known as High Rihannsu) ( , ) * Old High Rihannsu (ENT novel: The Good That Men Do) Glossary A ;aefvadh : "Be welcome!" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;aehallh :# A monster or ghost. ( |The Romulan Way}}) :# An illusory creature, cognate to "nightmare" in Terran tradition that "rides" the dreamer to its perdition. :# The image or illusion that one being has of another, as opposed to the true nature of the person in question. ;aehkhifv : "Eradication" ( ) ;aehf : Possibly "backside". Admiral Valdore told Khazara once that he "needn't continue to kiss his aehf any more", but Khazara countered saying he would "kick it" instead. ( ) ;ael : "Winged" in Rihannsu. A proper Romulan name, fairly common on ch'Havran. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;afw'ein : "Reason", as in use of one's faculties, in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;aidoann : "Moon" in Rihannsu, rarely used as a proper name. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;aihai : "Plains" or "prairie" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;aihr : Noun prefix meaning "this is" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;Andorsu : Andorians. ( ) ;Areinnye : Mythological location Rihannsu were said to be damned to. (see: Erebus or Hell) ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;arrenhe'hwiua : A Romulan name for their telecapture weapon. ( ) ;arrhe : "Worth in cash" in Rihannsu. Originally used in the derogatory for a servant who performed the duties of lower-rank slaves, it was later modified to be "a servant more worthy of higher position than those awarded it". The proper name "Arrhae" is a derivation. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ath'rel'ithar : A phenomena that occurs on Romulus, translating from the Romulan language to mean "winds of frozen tears." This comes from the icy tundra fields from Brel'kar which come down from the polar ice caps over the treeless plains before impacting on the T'aresh Mountains. ( ) ;auethn : "Advise me" or "answer the query" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;au'e : "Oh, yes," in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;auroto : Romulan word for a living-dead monster, roughly translated as "zombie" or "ghost". ( ) ;avaihh lli vastam : Name of the Romulans' warp seven project. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) B ;bruchon : "traitor" ( ) C ;ch'Havran: Planet of the Romulan system, designated "Remus" by the Federation. Lit. "of the Travelers". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ch'Rihan: Planet of the Romulan system, designated "Romulus" by the Federation, and the capital of the Romulan Star Empire. Lit. "of the Declared". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ch'Rihanturn : Notation of time. ( ) D ;D'caernu'mneani : "great eye of red" in ancient High Rihannsu. Romulans named this an annexed system, which contained Berengaria VII. ( ) ;daise : Prefix meaning "chief", "principal", "senior", "foremost" (etc.)" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;daisemi'in : "Chief among several" (choices or candidates) in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;dathe'anofv-sen : Honor Blade, a personal weapon. ( ) ;deihu : "elder" in Rihannsu; title held by a member of the Romulan Senate; regarded as an equivalent to the Terran "senator". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;deletham : "defender" (see: , ) ;dha : Numerical word for ten. ( ) ;dierha : Notation of time, possibly hours. ( ) ;Dray'laxu : Draylaxians. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) E ;ehrie : Romulan word for green. ( ) ;Ei e'hraaintuh na'hwiufvteh, emeihet'!: A toast used when consuming Romulan ale. ( |The Empty Chair}}) ;eisae : Notation of time, possibly days or hours. ( ) ;Eisn: 128 Trianguli, the primary of the Romulan system. Lit. "homesun". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;Eitreih'hveinn: the Farmers' Festival. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;Ejhoi Ormiin : A Romulan dissident movement. ( ) ;enarrain : "senior centurion" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;erein : "ante-centurion" or "sub-centurion" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;erei'riov : "subcommander" in Rihannsu, also captain of infantry. Usual rank of a first officer. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;et'Khior : The name of a month, following K'ri'lior and preceding T'ke'Tas. ( ) ;etrehh : "machine" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ewa : Notation of seconds. ( ) ;eyhon : Road or street. ( ) F ;fvai: Child's riding-beast and house-pet. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;fvheisn : One Romulan day, taken from "Eisn", the sun around which orbits Romulus and Remus. ( ) ;fvillha : "praetor" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) G ;galae : "fleet"; most specifically, "space fleet" in Rihannsu. This word originates from an enthusiastic adoption of massed airpower in Romulan history. ( |The Romulan Way}}) H ;h'ta-fvau: "Come back here!" Lit. "To last-place, immediate return. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;haerh or haerht : "cargo hold" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hatham : "predator" (see: , ) ;haud : "writing" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;haudet' '' : "computer printout" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;''Havranha: Remans, natives of the planet ch'Havran ("Remus" in Federation Standard). Pl. Havrannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;heis'he : "love" -- "Mrht '''Heis'he' ehl'ein qiuu":'' "but love is unreasonable," as quoted from ''Taer'thaiemenh''. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hevam : Humans. ( ) ;hfai, hfehan : Rihannsu word for a "bond-servant", or one who is paid but cannot choose to change employers. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hfihar, hfihrnn : "noble family". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hna'h : an imperative suffix for such commands as "fire", "go", or "energize". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hnaev : A word of Romulan origin. ( ) ;hnafirh : "see". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hnafiv : "hear". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hnhaudr : "data transfer" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hnoiyika : A predatory Romulan animal. ( |The Romulan Way}}, ) ;hrrau: at/on/in: general locative particle or infix. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hru'hfe: Head-of-Household, the senior servant among domestic staff, appointed as overseer and servants' manager. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hru'hfirh: Head-of-House, euphemistically "the Lord". Most senior member of a noble family. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hveinn : Farmer. ( ) ;hwaveyiir: "Command-executive center", the flight bridge of a ship, as opposed to the combat-control area. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;hwi : Numerical word for one. ( ) ;hwiiy: "You are"; sometimes imperative. ( |The Romulan Way}}) I ;iaehh : translated to mean Intellivore. ( }}) ;in'hhui'lasendt : "Millennia-extinct Apnex Sea leviathans whose glandular sections had served the First Rihannsu as a cheap source of power." ( ) Illhusra ( |sub = Boldly Go}}) J ;Jolan tru : Traditional greeting of respect. ( ) K ;K'ri'lior : The name of a month, following Khuti and preceding et'Khior. ( ) ;kalabam : "tempest" (see: , ) ;khaidoa : Notation of time, possibly months. ( ) ;khoey : Romulan word for orange. ( ) ;khre'rior : A vice admiral. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) ;khre'riov : "commander-general" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;Khuti : The name of a month, preceding K'ri'lior. ( ) ;klivam : Klingon. ( }}) ;kllhe'mnhe : presumably a Romulan expletive. ( ) ;kre : Numerical word for one. ( ) ;kreldanni : a "colorful" intensifier for a pronoun. (Data: "Geordi, you are a kreldanni genius!") ( ) L ;'' 'lai'' : Romulan term which was applied when speaking in a "rural dialect" to an elder female. While undercover on Romulus in 2379, Commander Tuvok used this term whilst conversing with an elderly woman in Ki Baratan. ( ) Most likely this term is a version of the word "llhei", which means "madam". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ( ) ;'' 'Latasam Stelai Rom'lnz'' : "Star Road of the People" ( ) ;latrunculo : A board game. ( ) ;lhiet : ( ) ;Llei'hmne : "Empress" ( ) ;lleiset : "freedom" ( ) ;llhusra : Romulan expletive. ( ) ;lliu : Numerical word for zero. ( ) ;lloann'mhrahel : literally, "them, from there." Usually used to refer to individuals from the Federation. ( ) ;llhusra : A curse word. ( ) M ;ma'l arik : Modern street language term in Romulan that meant "murder". Romulan use of this can be traced in origin to the archaic Vulcan language term Manil Arek. ( ) ;mandukar : "vigilant" (see: , ) ;mat'drih : Notation of speed. ( ) ;mnha'lli : An attack formation. ( ) ;mnahe : "hate" -- "'''Mnahe' afw'ein qiuu":'' "hate has a reason for everything," as quoted from ''Taer'thaiemenh''. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;mne : Numerical word for four. ( ) ;mnhei'sahe : The Romulan concept of honor, also known as the Ruling Passion. Literally "hate-love", from mnahe (hate), and heis'he (love). ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;meminda : "talon". ( |The Romulan Way|Honor Blade}}) ;Mol'Rihan : Literally "New Romulus". ( ) N ;nei'rrh : A venomous Romulan animal. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;neth… nah'lai : "either...or". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;nuhirrien : "look toward", a Romulan version of charisma. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;n'ventnar : "bared fang" (see: , ) O ;oal'lhlih : to announce the arrival of someone. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;oallea : A bug. ( ) ;oira : "battle-control" ( |The Romulan Way}})\ P ;prod : Praetor. During the Narada attack on Vulcan, Ayel addresses as prod when informing him that seven Federation starships were on their way to help the planet. ( }}) :In the film itself, the term ''prod is not defined. However in the accompanying BluRay Disc's audio commentary, Roberto Orci says that it means praetor. This is borne out by the comic Star Trek: Countdown, in which Nero becomes the new praetor after killing the previous one and taking the Debrune teral'n for himself.'' Q ;qiuu : "everything". ( |The Romulan Way}}) R ;ra'kholh : "avenger." ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ralaaram ocala : "sky-fire" (see: , ) ;regghai : "sir". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;rha or rh'e : "indeed". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;rh'iov : "commander" in Rihannsu. ( ) ;rhi : Numerical word for five. ( ) ;rihanh : "declared" in Rihannsu. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;roan : "accomplishment" in Rihannsu. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) ;rrh-thanai : the Romulan tradition of hostage fostering. ( |The Romulan Way}}) S ;saavik : Diminutive term for a feline lifeform, literally "little cat". recognized this translation of Saavik's name when he met her in 2281. ( ) ;sei : Numerical word for three. ( ) ;seikkea kllhe : a form of curse. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) ;siuren/''siure'' : a Romulan minute (50.5 seconds). ( |The Romulan Way}}, ) ;sseikea : a sort of Romulan animal akin to a Terran hyena. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ssuaf-ha : "I understand!" ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ssuej-d'ifv : "Do you understand?" ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;s'ten : "gallant" (see: ) ;s'ten vastam : "gallant wing" (see: , ) ;steki’ehrhe : an insult regarding the Andorians. ( ) ;sthea'hwill : "I request..." ( |The Romulan Way}}) T ;T'ke'Tas : The name of a month, preceded by et'Khior. ( ) ;T'Lent : The name of a month. ( ) ;ta krenn : "check it out". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ta'khoi : "Screen off." ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;ta'rhae : "Screen on." ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;talla : "duty" (see: , ) ;Tellarsu : Tellarites. ( ) ;th'ann : "prisoner". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ;Thaessu or thhaei : Vulcans. ( ) ;thieurrull : In Rihannsu, "Hellguard". (see: Thieurrull; |The Romulan Way}}) ;thrai or thraiin : a sort of Romulan predator. ( |The Romulan Way}}) ; tlhei : "my word" or "my command". ( |The Romulan Way}}) ; tremar vastaram : "night flier" (see: , ) ; talas mosarum : "wind carrier" (see: , ) U ; urru : "go to..." ( |The Romulan Way}}) V ; vaed'rae : "You will listen to me!" ( |The Romulan Way}}) ; vadi : Romulan language term that means "uncle". Savel used the term towards Taryn as a term of endearment. ( }}) ; vadia-lya : Romulan term that means "little niece". After seeing Savel seemingly disturbed, Taryn used the term for the first time after years. ( }}) ; vah-udt : "What rank?", as in "Just who do you think you are?" ( |The Romulan Way}}) ; veruul : Childish, crude, profane. After Alidar Jarok insulted Worf, son of Mogh with Klingonese curse words, Riker replied that only a veruul would use such language in public. ( ) ; vriha : "highest". ( |The Romulan Way}}) W ; waith : country, rural area. ( ) ;wort : Romulan expletive. ( ) Y ; yhfi-ss'ue : "travel tubes". ( |The Romulan Way}}) Z ; zwaan : In Rihannsu, the verb "soar". ( ) Phrases ; 'Ihir ul hfihar rel ch'Rihan. Ihir ul Ortikant. Ihir dren v'talla'tor, plek Rihannsu r'talla'tor." : "We are the noble clan of Romulus. We are the Ortikant. We meet to live, so that Romulans will live". ( ) Appendices Connections * Romulan nomenclature Background The Romulan alphabet developed from an alphabet called Kzhad created in about 1988 by Monte Thrasher, a designer and illustrator in Los Angeles, who also designed the Romulan Star Empire insignia seen in TNG. Monte based Kzhad on the shapes of LED displays. The Rihannsu Romulan language was created by Diane Duane for use in her novels. External links * * Romulan alphabet * Dictionary of Romulan Language category:romulan words category:romulan culture category:languages